The Future Must Prevail
by Sureyexd
Summary: When life royally fucks him, he leaves without a word leaving his best friend and love interest. But then when he returns, things change and no one can stop what’s about to happen. Follow Issei and Sona as they change the underworld and the human world for the better.
1. Reunion

These two kids were inseparable. Some would say that they were joined at the hip. Never once had they been seen apart, spending every waking moment with each other. That is until an accident happened causing the little boy to leave his home, never to return.

This caused the girl to be depressed, not wanting to speak or see anyone if it wasn't him. She didn't know why she was depressed. She also didn't know why it hurt so much when he left. All she knew was that she wanted to see him again and tell him what he means to her.

 **Time Skip 10 years later...**

Years went by and not a single word from him. Not even a letter was given. Eventually she started to give up on wishing that the person she held dear to come back to her. All of the endless nights of crying herself to sleep were done.

The happiness she once had was replaced with a cold and stoic expression.

The timid girl was gone, now a girl with a strict attitude.

Her name was Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan. But to humans, she's known as Souna Shitori student council President.

And right now she was in her office with the other council members. They were going over complaints, the schools budget, and checking up on the other clubs. Sona however, was looking out the window staring at the blue sky thinking about a certain someone. To her every cloud that passed by, looked like him.

Little did she know that she would soon see him again, but with a different appearance and attitude.

While she was busy daydreaming, she failed to notice the person standing below the council office, was looking right at her.

"Just as I remember you." He says to himself, as he begins walking towards the door entering the very building his target was in.

As he walked many of the students and staff gawked at him. Why, because he was currently wearing a white business suit with a black t-shirt underneath and black dress soes. His black hair was in a loose ponytail held by a white band. If he was trying to hide who he was, he seriously failed.

Seeing that he was new in the area, he had to ask for directions to the student council office.

"Excuse me, but I'm kind of lost and I was hoping you can help me out?" He politely asked one of the students. But before she could respond, the person he was looking for was making her way towards him. "Never mind. Sorry for disturbing you miss." He apologizes with a smile and a small bow.

The girl however, could only stand there speechless. For once there was someone that wasn't a pervert, and actually had some manners when speaking to a girl. She didn't know it, but a blush came to her cheeks.

The black haired teen then approached Sona while she had her back turned to him. He grabbed her waist, causing her to let out a yelp in surprise. Sona turned around to slap the person that touched her, but froze once she saw his face. Burning red eyes, sharp fangs, and a smile she's never thought she'd see again.

"Long time no see, Sona." He says, politely grabbing her hand and kissing it. But her response was a punch to the face. Once he recovered, he licks the blood from his lips and says, "Yep, totally deserved that." He was calm, too calm actually. "Feel free to do it again, Sona. I know that's not all, is it?" He asks.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sona replies looking him up and down.

"Yeah, my Queen says that a lot." He says scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sona face palmed at his answer.

"Still the same, I see." Sona states. It appears that her childhood friend hadn't changed not one bit since his mother and father died. She expected him to be emotionless and broken, not calm and collective. "Anyways, I'd love to stay and catch up with you, but I still have classes to attend to." She says.

"No worries, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He says as he began to walk away from Sona. "Oh, before I forget. This is for you." He told her as he handed her a small rectangular box. "Do not open it until you can longer feel my energy." He then continues to walk away disappearing in the crowd of students.

Among those students was a girl with messy brown hair in twin pigtails and pink spectacles over gold eyes. She was known as the most perverted female in the school, able to detect a male manhood just by looking at him. But all of that was just a coverup, she didn't want any of the other devils of the school know that she was one. So under the orders of her King, she was to not draw any supernatural attention to herself.

 **Scene Break...**

As everyone packed up to leave, the brown haired girl was approached by a blonde haired boy with gray eyes and a mole under his left.

"Aika Kiriyuu." He says as he stopped next to her desk.

"What do you want pretty boy?" Aika replies with an almost cold tone.

"My President would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind." The blonde haired boy says with a smile.

"Yeah... no can do." Aika answers as the bell rings. "I have other _important_ things to do, instead of talking to your master." She says walking past him.

Aika then leaves the school building heading to a black limousine that was waiting for her. The driver was waiting by the back door. As soon as she was near the limo, the driver opened the door and she got in. Once she was in, he closed the door and got in after her.

"Where to Lady Kiriyuu?" The driver asks.

"Home." She replies. "It's been far too long since I've been there, and I know he's expecting me." She says with a dreamy expression.

"As you wish, my Lady." The driver says pulling off from the school. "Should I give him a call letting him know your coming?" He asks. The driver then looks in the rear view mirror and sees Aika shaking her head.

Not long after they left the school, they were pulling up to a large black gate. It had a hand recognition system at the entrance. The driver held out his hand placing it on the machine. Once his hand was scanned, the gates opened and he drove up the long pathway to the front door.

The house was white with black trimming. Black pillars by the front door and a red carpet leading to the driveway. Inside the house was three floors, all of them had 5 bedrooms with bathrooms in each room. 2 training rooms, a large kitchen, and a office room in the middle of the first floor.

Aika got out of the limo and was greeted by one of the maids, who took her briefcase. Aika then walks inside the house taking off her shoes, while stretching in the process.

"Mmm... it sure is good to be home!" Aika says once she finishes her stretching.

"You're telling me." A male voice says surprisingly to her. He was coming down the stairs in a robe with no shirt on and a pair of white dress pants.

"Issei! When did you get back?" Aika asks walking up to him wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a passionate kiss.

"This morning." Issei says after the kiss broke. "Though I am curious..."

"Curious about what?" Aika says confused.

"Your hair? Why the pigtails. I liked it better when it was straight." Issei says holding up her hair looking unsatisfied.

"You said to keep a low profile. So this is the look I chose." Aika then uses the magic she's learned from him to change her appearance. Her hair was down to her lower back and she was now wearing a white backless dress with matching high heels. "Better?" She says spinning around.

"Much." He says giving her ass a good smacking, causing her to blush madly. Issei chuckled and walked down the long corridor heading to the kitchen. "Where's Murayama and Katase?" Issei asks as they both sit down at the table.

"They had a meeting with their club, but they should be here soon." Aika replies waving her hand off-handedly.

Murayama and Katase were Issei's Knights, but they were also the Kendo Clubs captain and co-captain. Murayama is a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes, she is the captain of the Kendo Club and Issei's Knight. Katase is a pink haired girl with red eyes. She is also Issei's Knight and the co-captain of the Kendo Club.

"And Cassandra?" Aika shrugs her shoulders. "Huh, and you call me an idiot." Issei deadpans.

Just as he said that, a black magic circle appeared on the floor next to the door revealing three girls. 2 being Murayama and Katase, while the other was a girl with long dark green hair and yellow eyes. Unlike the Knights that, she was wearing a red skirt with a black lace like shirt and black 6 inch high heels. Cassandra was short for being in her early twenties. Although she may not look like it, but she was a skilled martial artist, which made her Issei's Rook. She was known for being a klutz, but her skills in fighting made up for that.

"Hey girls." Issei says cutting in their conversation.

"Issei..."

"You're..."

"Back!"

The three girls ran over and showered Issei with hugs and kisses. They were excited he was back from his business trip. But more surprised that he was earlier than they expected.

However, before they could go any further, the Queen cleared her throat.

"Now that everyone is here, Issei care to explain why there is an Drag..." Aika was about to say before the boy who she was talking about cut her off.

"What's going on?" He weakly asks leaning against the wall.

"That there is something I wanna know myself." Aika replies looking at Issei.

"Ladies I'd like you to meet Raiden, my final Rook." Issei introduces. "Raiden, this is Aika, your Queen. Murayama and Katase, our Knights. And last but not least, Cassandra your fellow Rook." Issei says introducing each one of his peerage members.

Raiden has blue hair and green eyes. He was 5 foot 9 with a muscular build. He was currently wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans, that was too small, and he was barefoot.

Issei then proceeds to explain Raiden's origin to them. While Issei was explaining, Raiden made his way to the refrigerator to get himself something to eat. When Issei found him, he was living on the street and eating scraps people didn't want, or either they felt sorry for him. Once Issei saw him, he seen someone with great potential.

"So he's the last of the thunder dragons." Aika says now looking at Raiden, who was scarfing down a mountain of food. Raiden then picked up a drumstick as big as Aika's thigh, and shoves the whole thing in his mouth, when he pulled it out, there was nothing left.

"Precisely. That is why when he trains and is strong enough, we'll take him to meet _her._ " Issei says causing Raiden to stop eating.

"Uhh... who is this 'her' you guys are talking about?" Raiden asks. 'Please don't tell me they're talking about who I think they are!' He thought to himself swallowing down a nervous lump in his throat.

"Once he proves strong enough to tame her, then she'll take him as her mate." Cassandra concluded.

"Hello! Are you just gonna ignore me!" Raiden shouted getting their attention. "Who are you talking about?" He asks again.

"Tiamat." The four of them said at the same time.

'Dammit, it had to be her!' Raiden thought as Issei stood up from the table.

"If you ladies don't mind, I'm going to meditate..." Issei pauses for a second. "Cassandra, I need to have a word with you." Issei says walking off towards the first training room. "The rest of you, I want you to take him shopping for new clothes." Issei finishes.

Cassandra then got up and followed Issei to the training room. On the way there, she wondered what could be so important that he needed to see her alone.

Truth be told, Cassandra was one of Odin's faithful bodyguards, until she got fed up with his pervesion. Not a single day went by that Odin would hit on her, and it only got worse once her breasts got bigger.

Once they were in the middle of the training room, both of them sat down in front of each other. Issei held out his hands, palms facing upward for Cassandra to take.

"Clear your mind of every thought, and take a slow deep breath." Issei instructed Cassandra.

Following his orders, Cassandra take in a deep breath and exhales slowly. She then notices that the world around her started to warp and bend out of shape.

 **Scene Break...**

Early the next morning Issei found himself under a lot of weight. To his right was Aika laying with her head on his shoulder and his arm between her breasts. On his left was Murayama, she was laying just like Aika, except Issei's hand was between her thighs. Laying upside down with her feet by his face, was Cassandra. And last but not least was Katase. She was the most odd, seeing as she was out cold atop of the four of them.

The reason for Issei being woke so early is because he felt familiar presence, and 3 unfamiliar presences slowly approaching his house. He knew who's aura it was, but he wondered why she was coming, and how she knew where he lived.

Knowing that this wasn't going to be a normal meeting between high class devils... or in Issei's case ultimate class. He lightly shook all the girls awake. They moaned and groaned before they eventually woke up.

"We have guests." Issei states as the girls sat up and stretched.

"Seriously?" The girls said in unison.

Issei however, didn't say a word he just removed himself from the comforts of the three beautiful girls and made his way down to the main floor. Once he was there, he prepared a pot of tea and sat down waiting for his peerage and guests to arrive. Although he knew what one of them was there for, he pondered on what the others were could be coming for.

Before he could think more about it, there was a knock on the door. Issei ordered one of his maids to answer it. The four girls then walk in and head to the entertainment area of the house were Issei was.

"I know why you're here Sona..."Issei bluntly says. "But what are they doing here?" He says pointing at the other three girls.

"I don't see why I need to explain my reason for being here." The girl with red hair replies. "Unlike some people who think they can just waltz around in other people's territory." She finishes as Issei's peerage descended from the stairs.

"Oh? I thought this was Sona's, seeing how she's much stronger than you." Issei sarcastically says to the red head shocking her. "You didn't know did you?"

"What are you talking about? Me and Sona are equal in terms of power." She says causing Issei to chuckle.

"Heh, is that what you think." Issei then directs his eyes to the bracelet Sona was currently wearing. "And here I thought you were her friend." He pauses momentarily and walks over to Sona and removes her bracelet. "I can't believe you kept this thing after all these years." Issei says as her full power releases, making the red head unable to breathe before he goes back to his previous place.

"It was the last thing you gave me before you left. I couldn't find myself to depart from it." Sona told him with a sad smile. "Though, now that you've returned, I can be myself once again." The other three girls looked just as confused as Issei's peerage. They thought she was always this strict person that wanted everything perfect. No one knew that Issei was the reason why she became the strict girl they knew.

Out of all of them, the red head was the most confused. Why was some random stranger talking so casual to someone as professional as Sona, that's what she thought. She didn't know that these were practically a couple, nor did she know how powerful he was.

"So you're telling me that you being strict, was all an act?" The red haired girl said with shock evident in her voice. She figured this was how she always was.

"Some friend you are, if you can't detect when supposedly best friend is lying to you." Issei says narrowing his eyes. "Even after she punched me yesterday, which hurted by way..."

"Well you shouldn't have grabbed my waist!" Sona exclaims.

"But still... that proved _my_ friend hadn't changed one bit." Issei said putting emphasis on the word my. "Ladies and Raiden, can you give us a moment." His peerage nodded and went to another part of the house. "That meant you three also." He said in a cold tone, causing the red haired girl and the two black haired girls to narrow their eyes.

"It's fine Tsubaki." Sona states looking in Issei's eyes. The black haired girl bowed and then followed in the direction of the other girls. Now the only people that were left was the red haired girl and a black haired girl with violet eyes. "Rias, I don't think he was asking." She said to the now named Rias.

"And if I don't... what can a weak mortal do to me?" Rias cockily says. Issei then let out his full aura, and to say she was severely outclassed, would be an understatement. "H-how.. how can a mere mort..."

"If I was mortal, would I have these?" Issei says releasing his 10 wings. Rias then widened her eyes to the size of dinner plates at the sight of the amount of wings he had. "Now, before I have that blue haired dragon in the kitchen throw you out, I suggest that you leave." Nodding her head profusely, Rias grabs the girl sitting next to her hand and rushed to the kitchen.

Once the two girls were gone and they were alone, Sona inches closer to Issei still looking him in his eyes. Neither one of them said a word for a solid ten minutes, both were just taking in the sight of the other. If someone were to say something, they'd say that they were having a staring contest. But that was far from what they were doing.

The looks they both had was all that needed to be said between them. For ten years they've been apart from each other. Half of those years, words weren't spoken.

"So... if I recall, you were going to tell me something before you disappeared." Sona said breaking the silence. She was expecting for him to kiss her like he did when they were kids.

"Yes I was, but I don't think it's something you want."

"Like what?" She asked slightly tilting her head.

"Well have you opened the gift I gave you?" Sona shook her head as she then pulled out the unopened box Issei gave to her the previous day.

"You mean this?" She said looking at the perfectly wrapped box.

"Heh, you never did listen to me." Issei chuckles. "That right there is the reason I fell for you all those years ago." He said placing his hands on her hips. "Go on, open it."

Sona opens up the small box, and to her shock and surprise, it was a ring. Not just any ring, this particular one had a platinum band that was surrounded by sapphire diamonds. She took it out and placed it on her finger.

"I hope you...mmph!" Issei was about to say before he was cut off by a pair of soft lips upon his own. For a solid minute the two kissed, not caring if people were watching, which they were.

Out of nowhere, Issei summons a black magic circle underneath their feet and both vanished before the others could say anything. No one was more upset about this than the heiress to the House of Gremory. They were supposed to be asking him questions about why he was in her territory, but to find out he was only there for one person, pissed her off royally.


	2. The First Step

Issei and Sona reappeared at his estate back in the underworld still in the same position. Now that they were away from the ease dropping devils, they were free do do as they pleased. Using a bit of his magic, Issei was now dressed in a similar suit to what he was wearing the previous day.

They were just about to go for a tour of the house, when a monkey that she's all to familiar with jumps onto her shoulder and takes her glasses. When she reached up for them, the monkey would snatch its hand back. This went on for a while, until Sona gave up and let me him have the glasses. The monkey started laughing and pointing at her, making fun of her.

'Be nice to Sona, or you can say goodbye to that tire swing.' Issei told the monkey mentally. He then gave her back her glasses and climbed over to Issei's shoulder. "Sorry about Nezha, he likes to tease." Issei says as they began walking.

"That's Nezha?!" Sona says shocked, Issei nodded at the question and kept walking. "He's still as annoying as I remember. Always taking something from me." Nezha then sticks out his tongue at Sona.

"He didn't take me away from you." Issei stated causing her to blush. "In fact, he was the one who brought me to you that day. And believe it or not, but he picked out your ring." He says making her blush increase.

On the day they met and became friends, was the day that Nezha decided to go on a little journey of his own, which lead Issei straight to Sona.

"That he did." She said wrapping her arm around his and resting her head on his free shoulder. "But he doesn't have to tease me like that. I thought he would've grown out of that?" Sona exclaimed.

"Nah, he's still the same mischievous little shit he's always been." Issei says with a chuckle. "Did you know he almost ruined a deal I was trying to make?" Nezha then starts laughing again at the thought of almost ruining Issei's deal.

Anyways...

The rest of the time Issei and Sona toured the estate, they were hand in hand the entire time just like they used to when both of them were children. Issei for his part, thought everything was going accordingly. He had the love of his life standing next to him, and a peerage that would do anything he asked of them, so what more could he ask for. But Sona on the other hand, it was like a dream had come true. The person she told all her secrets to, and went to for comfort, was once again back in her life.

While the two were catching up on old times, neither one of them noticed the presence of other people inside the house. They were too busy exchanging stories about what they did while they was apart. The two of them were happy to finally be back in each other's arms. All the years apart took a toll on them, and they both vowed to never leave without reason, or unless they had no other choice.

Turning the corner and stopping at a door, Issei opens up the door to a balcony, and gestured for her to exit first. He then followed behind her, and stood behind her with his hands wrapped around her waist.

"It's been so long since I've been to get a view like." Sona softly says laying her head back on Issei's shoulder.

"I know the feeling." Issei replies laying his head against hers.

After that was said, neither of them said anything else they just stood there looking out at the vast land that Issei's household had in their possession in silence. The only sound you could hear coming from them, was their breathing and the rustling of their clothes.

"You know, for 10 long agonizing years, I've dreamed of this moment. Being here with you in this very spot, brings back memories of when you first held me like this." Sona says breaking the silence between them.

"It was a nice night and you had just returned from yet another marriage proposal, upset and frustrated, you ran straight here and came to this particular balcony. When I saw you, I couldn't let my friend be hurting in such a way, then I held you just like this..." Issei paused for a second, turning her around. "And then told me to never let go." Issei says to Sona bringing a tear to her eyes.

As he wiped the tears from her eyes, he gave her a bright smile.

"I thought you had forgotten about that." Sona says with a small smile. She thought that Issei wouldn't remember, but turns out that he did. "That day I was hoping that you were one of the contenders my father set up." She told him sadly.

"Your father never liked my clan, that's probably why we weren't set up to be married." Issei explains. The Leraje household was one of the strongest households in the underworld and specialized in elemental magic. "But that's all in the past, my dear. We are to be wed when we want, not when they want us to be." Issei told her as he caresses her cheek.

"You're right, it's our life to do as we damn well please." She says causing Issei to chuckle and nod his head in agreement.

"You know, I just thought of something." Issei says. "None of our peerages know each other, do they?" Sona gains a thoughtful look once Issei said that.

"Come to think about it, no they don't... well besides your Queen, who kept getting sent to the office." Sona answers.

"Well let's gather them, and properly introduce ourselves." He says taking out his phone. Issei then sent a message to his Queen. "Now that that's out of the way, let's go ins..." Issei was about to say, but Sona cut him off.

"I wanna stay out here for a little while longer." She said looking him in his eyes.

Issei nodded his head and obliged to his fiancé's wishes. The two were in a loving embrace for what seemed like hours, but in reality, they were only like that for about 20 minutes or so. Sona didn't know it, but all this land would also be hers once they were married.

 **Scene Break...**

Once both parties were accounted for, Issei and Sona made their way inside. They walked at a steady pace heading towards where the groups were. However, as soon as they neared where both peerages was, they heard a shriek coming from one of the girls. Sona thought something was wrong, but once they arrived, they saw Nezha tormenting Sona's Queen.

"I guess he found someone other than you to pick on." Issei jokes.

"Indeed he has." Sona says.

As the two stood there watching her Queen run around like a headless chicken trying to get back her glasses, an unknown person walks in and stands beside them.

The person was just as tall as Issei, if not a little shorter. They had short curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The person wore a black decorative robe with medic symbol on the right side, and carried a staff with the same symbol.

"Nice of you to join us, Coco." Issei says while looking at the girl chase down Nezha for her glasses.

"Forgive my tardiness Master, but the operation took longer than expected." Coco apologizes with a small bow.

"It's fine, but next time inform someone when you're going to be late, understand!" Issei scolds. Coco nods her head in affirmation. "Now that everyone is here, proper introductions are in order." Issei announces getting everyone's attention.

"To most of you, you all knew me as Souna Shitori, the Student Council President at Kuoh Academy. But my real name is Sona Sitri, heiress to the house of Sitri." Sona reintroduces herself.

"I'd say half of you know who I am, but that would be a lie. I'm Issei Leraje, the next head of the Leraje household." He says with a small polite bow. Issei then looks towards his group giving them the signal to stand up and introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Aika Kiriyuu, Queen of Issei's peerage." Aika proudly says.

"I'm Katase, Issei's Knight." Katase greeted with a bow.

"Murayama, also a Knight."

"The names Cassandra. If I see any of you even think about my master, that'll be the last time you see daylight." Cassandra says threatening them. "Oh! And I'm his Rook, just like that bottomless pit over there stuffing his face." She said pointing to the blue haired man sitting at table with yet another large plate of food.

"Like seriously, do you ever stop eating?" Katase deadpanned.

"In case you forgotten, I'M A FUCKING DRAGON!" Raiden shouts.

"Well that there is Raiden, my other Rook." Issei says. "And he better learn to keep that temper under wraps." He said narrowing his eyes. "Last but not least, Coco my Bishop."

After finished introducing his group, it was now Sona's turn to introduce her peerage. In the midst of her introduction, the sole male of her group thought it be a good idea to interrupt her. He then proceeded to say that Sona was his, which was definitely not his best choice of words, because Issei slowly but calmly walked towards him.

The blonde haired boy began to get nervous, Issei wasn't mad, nor was he really paying this pitiful excuse of a man any attention. Once Issei was in front of him, unconsciously the boy stepped back trying to distance himself from Issei. However, that only Issei look at him with his hand on his chin.

"What piece is he?" Issei asks Sona while still looking at her servant.

"Pawn." She answers.

"I figured as much." Issei says walking away from the boy who was standing there wide eyed and sweating bullets. As he walked, his phone started to ring. He then fished it out checking to see who was calling. Seeing that it was important, he answered it after he left the room. "I have to do what!" Issei yells to the person on the other end.

" _Precisely as I said, you are to enroll in the school known as Kuoh Academy."_

"Yeah... not happening." Issei replies.

" _Oh, but it is. I will not let my sister be unprotected, you already did that once."_

"Unprotected? What happened that I don't already know about?" Issei asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"..." no response came from the person on the other end of the phone. That gave Issei the answer he was looking for.

Issei sighed in disappointment before he made his response. "I don't mean any disrespect, but the person she needs from is you Serafall." He said before the call was abruptly disconnected.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that plagued him. Issei then returns back to the group who were now talking amongst each other. Looking at them get along, Issei couldn't help but smile.

One thing that surprised him was that, Sona's Rooks were surrounding Raiden asking him tons of questions. He didn't answer them of course due to his shyness and the fact that he's never interacted with any girls besides his fellow peerage members.

Issei then turns back around and heads to his office with his hand in his pocket. When everyone noticed that he hadn't showed up from his phone call, they thought he left the building, but Sona knew otherwise. She knew he was still there, because she could feel his energy, even though it was feint. So she decided to go where she felt his energy.

 **With Issei...**

Issei was currently in his office laying on one of the couches on his Mac-air laptop enrolling himself in his fiancé's school. He didn't want to, but he also didn't want to get on his sisters-in-laws bad side.

Right now he was taking the third year exam to get in the school. He was on the last part of the exam, when the door to his office was opened.

"What are you doing Issei?" She asks from the doorway.

"...Just finished my enrollment test." Issei answers. "Why, what's up?" He says closing his laptop and sitting up normal, presenting himself for Sona.

"Your enrolling in Kuoh Academy?" Sona asks with a mixture of emotions.

"Unfortunately..." He sighed. "But hey look at it this way, we'll see each other everyday, and I might get my final pieces." Issei finished with a smile, one that Sona knew was forced.

However, Sona didn't say anything on the matter, she just left that conversation for another time. Both of them knew that he didn't want to go to school, but he had no other choice, if the Devil King Leviathan demanded it, then he must agree to her demands.

"When will you start?" Sona asks as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"In 3 days." Issei replies laying his head in her lap, looking up at her. "Hey, is there any empty buildings for sale." He asks with a thoughtful look on his face.

"There's one downtown." Sona replies looking down at him confused. "Why are you interested in purchasing something like that?" She wondered.

"A little gift I'm preparing." Issei wasn't about to tell her that it was for her, so he decided to keep it a secret for the time being.

"If you say so." Sona replies raising her eyebrow in a confused manner. "So about you enrolling in school, whose idea was it?" Sona asks.

"Awe~ you too look so good together!" Issei says in a fake childish voice. "Does that answered your question." Issei says causing Sona to widen her eyes. "I take your silence as a yes." He finished.

The two of them would have sat there longer, but a hologram of a girl with violet hair and red eyes appeared from the top his computer. The holographic girl tilted her head wondering who this girl was that her master was laying on.

"Umm..." the hologram spoke.

Issei and Sona both turn their attention to the table with a holographic girl standing on top of it. Issei then sat up straight on the couch.

"Sona meet Xcess, my artificial intelligence. Xcess this is my fiancé, Sona." Issei introduces. Both of them nod their heads.

"Master, I come to remind you, that you have a meeting tomorrow evening." Xcess reminded. "This is an important event, so you cannot miss it, or screw it up like the last one."

"Hey! They started it!" Issei exclaimed. "Those ignorant bastards don't know when not to bring up certain subjects!"

The interaction between Issei and his A.I was like a parent scolding her child, instead of a master and servant.

Speaking of parents...

"You mean what happened to your parents?" Xcess says looking around the room.

"Precisely!"

The death of his mother and father still haunted him till this day. He's tried every possible way to rid himself from the memory of seeing his parents lifeless bodies laying in pools of blood.

He tried talking to people about the incident, but that only made things worse. He killed the ones responsible for murdering his parents, but that hardly made him feel any better.

"Is that all?" Xcess nods her head and disappeared.

 **Time Skip...**

As those three days went by, Issei went to his meeting and successfully recruited his final Bishop, which was apart of the deal. Now arriving with his peerage in separate car, was none other than the heir of the Leraje household. The first car was a bright pink Ferrari 488 spider with Murayama and Katase. Second car was a black Porsche Panamera turbo, and it had Aika and Cassandra. The last car was a white Bentley continental GTC, with Issei and surprisingly, Sona.

Getting out of the car, Issei walks around to the other side and opened up the door letting Sona exit the vehicle. She took his hand and got out. After she was out, she straightened her clothes making herself look more presentable to the students that gathered around the three cars.

"Have you even given any thoughts as to what club you're going to make?" Sona asks.

"I was thinking the Historical society." Issei replies. "Because half of my peerage is made up of things written in history." Issei tells Sona as they begin walking towards the school building.

"Has a nice ring to it. I'll see to that right away." Sona says.

The two hadn't been inside the schools gates a full minute before the entire school burst out into a whispering frenzy.

Most of the whispers were because of the person walking with their Student Council President, and the fact that she was actually smiling.

"Who is that with Kaichō?" A girl whispers to her friend.

"Don't know." The girls friend replies with dreamy eyes looking Issei up and down biting her bottom lip.

"Wait is she... smiling?" Another girl says shocked. No one ever knew that the strictest girl in school could make such an expression.

When they split apart, four girls continued to follow behind him. Everyone was wondering why these girls were following the new student. Maybe they were fans of his. Then again, they could be new also. But little did they know, that three of them already went there, they just changed their appearances. Only two of them were new, and that was Issei and Cassandra.

 **Scene Break...**

Now standing in front of a class full of drooling girls, and four devils was Issei and Cassandra. Greeting them all politely caused the majority of the girls to blush madly, while the others just drooled.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Issei or Ms. Cassandra?" The teacher asks snapping the girls out of their fantasies. Then numerous hands rose in the air.

"I'm not single if that's what you were gonna ask." Issei says making most of those go down. He then pointed to the girl sitting next to Rias. "We'll talk about it." The girl gave him a smile and nodded her head.

"Anyone else?" She asked, the class shook their head. The teacher then proceeded on with teaching her class.

The teacher assigned Issei and Cassandra to the seats in front of the girls. Once they were seated, classes went on as they normally did.

As time slowly ticked by, the girls passed him note after note. And that included his teacher. While all this was going on, Sona sat there quietly as Issei just took their notes.

However, he did look at the one the teacher gave him. It was something about it that made him look at it, but once he did, he widened his eyes and turned his focus on the teacher now known as Seika Hattori.

Seika was a blonde haired woman in her late twenties. She wore a pair of black semi-rimmed glasses over green eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue skirt that stopped just above her knees, a white collared blouse that was barely holding her breasts in, and a pair of black toeless heels that strapped across her ankles.

When break time came around, everyone in the class left. Except for Issei. He stayed behind seeing as he had nothing else to do, and he wanted to see why his teacher kept winking and blowing him kisses.

"So..." Issei began. "Winking and blowing kisses." Issei says holding up her note.

"Yeah, what of it?" Seika asks as she walked away from her desk and sat in the seat next to him.

"You know you were doing all that in front of my fiancé right?" He said shocking her.

"Really? And who is this fiancé of yours?" She asks.

She didn't know that what she was about to hear would make her rethink about she did things.

"Souna Shitori, your top student." Issei nonchalantly says causing Seika's jaw to drop. "And speak of the devil, here she comes." Just as Issei finished Sona appeared walking through the door towards him and Seika.

"I leave you alone for five minutes, and now you're flirting with our teacher." Sona says sitting on his lap.

"Not my fault." He says kissing her. "I blame it on my eyes." Issei jokes. Sona then slaps his chest playfully and laughs with him. "Anyways, she knows we're devils." He finishes handing her the note.

Sona read the note and couldn't believe it, all this time Seika knew that the four smartest girls in her class were devils and it took for someone as good looking as Issei was, for her to say something.

"This is perfect!" Issei exclaims. Seika and Sona looked at Issei with confusion on their faces. "Reason I said it's perfect, is because I'm opening up a school for devils." Issei explains.

"A school?"

"Yes, a school. Why, you don't think I'm capable of running one?" Issei asks seriously.

"It's not that I don't think you are not capable, it's just been a dream of mine to open up a school." Sona replies.

The whole time Issei and Sona were talking, Seika was getting irritated that she was being ignored by the person she had an interest in. Not to mention, Issei had the audacity to kiss Sona in front of her very eyes.

Seika had been thinking about becoming a devil for a while now, and when Issei appeared, she saw someone she could follow. She wanted to ask him to make her a devil, she just didn't know how, which also irritated her. By the time she was about to ask, the bell had rung signaling the start of class.

 **Time Skip**

After the class had ended, Issei stayed behind once again. But this time they would strictly talk about how much she knows of the supernatural.

"How long have you known devils were in this school. Better yet, who told you?" Issei questions. Seika looks at him for a while, before she nodded her head.

'Well there's no point in hiding who I really am now.' Seika thought to herself. Not long after, a long black and red trident with gold inscriptions down the handle appeared. Her hair turned from blonde to red with black highlights, and her green eyes turned yellow. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Seika Hattori, half devil." Seika said revealing her devil wings surprising Issei.

"So that was you giving off that feint devils aura." Issei says rubbing his chin. "You have the strength of a Rook, but I don't have any left." He then pulls out his Pawns. "All I have is these."

"I'm okay with it. As long as I have a worthy leader." Seika told him with an off handed look.

Silence then entranced the two. Issei was contemplating whether he should add her to his peerage or not, while Seika was waiting for Issei to make up his mind.

"Alright, but let's make one thing clear. The school that I am starting isn't for me, it's for Sona, and you're gonna be the first teacher there." Seika nodded and Issei gave her four of his Pawns. The two then proceeded to leave the building, with Seika in her human form.


	3. The beginning

When the Issei and Seika left the school they went and toured the town. As they were walking Seika kept taking glances at Issei when he wasn't looking. The entire time they were out, you can say that she was anxious about being with someone as good looking as Issei was. But who could blame her, Issei was smart, kind, and thoughtful, the perfect match for someone of her stature. Even though he was younger than she was, she thought that she would have a chance to be with someone who made her happy. In the meantime she'll just settle for being friends with him.

"So Issei, where are we going?" She asked as they turned the corner.

"Well since you asked, we are going to take a look at the building Sona told me about." Issei replies.

"Oh, you mean for that school?" She said mildly shocked. Issei nodded his head in response and kept on his path.

After about 15 minutes of walking and conversing with each other, the two became a little closer to one another. Seika even made a bold move and held his hand. They were now arriving at the empty building. It was a three story building that was recently built and put up for sale by the owner. The campus was slightly larger than Kuoh Academy and was surrounded by a large black gate.

"Let's take a look shall we." Issei said as he pushed open the gates, then proceeded to walk through towards the entrance of the building.

They both made their way inside the building and took a little look around. The two went from room to room checking to see if they would suffice for thirty or so students.

Now that he's checked out the place, him and Seika went to the real estate office. Issei wanted to get everything done, and have the school open before they were to graduate from school.

After some time and signing the deed, eventually the place was his to do with as he pleased.

 **A month later...**

With the preparations for the school now complete all he had to do was send out flyers introducing the new academy.

Speaking of the academy, which was now named: Moonlight Academia. It was now white with black trimming on the outside, but the interior of the building was lit up by candle light with black walls and red lockers. Inside the classrooms were the traditional desks, chairs, and blackboards. The uniforms consisted of a red polo shirt with the school name stitched in white thread, black slacks, and white shoes.

Now walking through the halls of the school building was Issei and Sona.

"Since you are the Council President at Kuoh, here I'll be the Council leader, while you and Seika be the students instructors along with the other instructors that we'll interview." Issei explains. He had everything planned out beforehand, so that Sona wouldn't need to. The only thing he needed her help with was finding suitable teachers. "Any ideas?" He asked.

"I might have one, but I doubt he'll want to be a teacher." Sona replies. The person she was talking about was related to her friend Rias, but just because they were friends didn't mean that he would agree to being someone's sensei.

"Well... it's a start." He said with a small smile. But suddenly, that smile left and was replaced with a scowl. Sona noticed this and grabbed his hand.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worried. The person she knew and loved never had any other expression on his face besides a smile, but when she saw that his expression changed, she knew it could only mean one thing.

"Look out!" Issei shouted pushing Sona out of the way of the magical attack. "Big mistake." He coldly said standing up. Even though he took the brunt of the attack, his lover was safe. But the person that was sent to hunt him down, had just did something that he should not have, which was to kill Sona.

"Huh, I missed her?" The figure stated with a disappointed tone in his voice. He raised his head and looked at Issei with confusion. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Nope, and you never will." Issei replies before he charged at the attacker with his fist reared back. As soon as he neared him he vanished from in front of him, only to reappear delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of the mans head sending him crashing through the wall and outside the building. Before the man could come to a halt, he was kicked upward successfully knocking him out. Issei then finished it of by creating a ball of his Hell flame, and incinerated him leaving nothing behind.

"Issei, who was that?" Sona asked as she stepped through the whole in the wall.

"No clue." Issei replies straightening his clothes. "I was thinking maybe you knew him, because he was clearly trying to kill you." As Issei said this Sona widened her eyes in shock. "So you did know him?"

"He was the guy my father tried to make me marry a few years back." Sona said failing to notice that Issei's expression hadn't changed.

"Let me guess... you beat him in a game of chess, and he swore he'd have you." Issei responded making Sona nod her head. "Well he won't be a problem to you anymore." He said reaching out to hold her hand.

Sona gladly took it and the two of them left the property. The walk back to the school wasn't very far, so they took there time getting back. On their way back to the school, they stopped at a diner to grab themselves some lunch. The two sat in silence as they ate their meals.

 **Scene Break...**

When Issei and Sona arrived back at Kuoh Academy, both Kings were scolded by their very upset peerages. Sona's team, mainly Saji, was shouting at her for being with someone who was as reckless as Issei. Speaking of... his peerage minus Seika and Raiden, had Issei trapped in the corner of the Student Council room shouting and pointing fingers at him. Reason why they were shouting at him was because he should have told them where he would be going.

After the scolding Issei and Sona received from their respective peerages, the two groups were now lounging around in the Student Councils office. Sona and Issei were in her office, while both their teams were getting more aquatinted with each other, seeing as they'll be living together in the near future.

As the time slowly went by, both groups eventually made their way home. Well... except for Sona, she went to Issei's place instead of her own. She thought that spending a little time her best friend/fiancé couldn't hurt, and besides, they haven't seen each other for quite some time.

Arriving at his house, Issei and Sona split apart from them and went to his office to discuss the terms of their marriage. One of the main important things they had to talk about, was who would get who's last name or if they would add it to their own. Neither one of them knew, but that would be the main topic they were going to talk about.

Walking into the room and closing the door behind them, Issei and Sona sat on the couch's across from each other. It was a long comfortable silence before one of them spoke.

"So for our wedding, I was thinking that we have it in the summer during sunset." Sona said for once in a long time acting her age and spinning around to sit on Issei's lap. "What do you think?" She asked.

"A sunset wedding..." He said thoughtfully looking Sona in her violet eyes. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He ended with a peck on her lips.

Little did they know that his peerage was watching them through the crack in the door with awed expressions.

For Saji's part, he was heartbroken by all the news he was receiving from his King. For years he's had a crush on her, he's told her of course, but Sona didn't reciprocate those same feelings because she saw him as a brother figure, and nothing more.

"You guys can come in now." Issei declared, making everyone who was peeking through the door to come in.

When they were in the room and accounted for, Sona demanded to know why they would intrude on their private moment. A few of her peers had logical excuses, whilst the rest didn't have a good explanation to give Sona. While Sona was scolding her peerage, Issei went to another room to make a quick phone call. He scrolled through the list of contacts till he came across a the one that said 'Pawn' for its name.

" _Hello?" The person on the other side of the phone said._

"Seika, I need you to do something for me. Can I trust that you'll get it done without looking at it?" Issei asked. There was silence for a moment, but then she responded.

" _Of course, Ise!_ " She replies ecstatically.

"Inside my room there is a file on my desk. I want you to bring it to the school, I'll meet you by the parking lot." Issei orders his Pawn.

And with that Issei ends the call and walks back out of Sona's office and saw Sona holding up both of her Pawns by the throat.

Issei then walks up behind Sona grabbing her by the waist and whispers softly in her ear.

"Calm your fury, my water dragon. Their is another way to discipline your servants." He said with certainty in his voice.

Listening to her beloved Sona puts down Saji and Ruruko, but doesn't let them go. She looks back at Issei to see that his eyes were glowing, she then looks to her Pawns only to see them clawing at their necks then shortly after the Saji was like mindless drone while Ruruko was petrified.

"Since you two don't know how to follow orders, I'm going to teach you a lesson you shall not forget." Issei said as his eyes stopped glowing, he then went over to Tsubaki and whispered something in her ear. "Can you do that for me?" He asked getting a blushing nod in response.

When Issei finished explaining what he wanted to do with the disobedient Pawns of his fiancé, the rest spent their time getting to know the man that managed to melt the ice around their Kings heart, then went home for the night.

 **Next day...**

Early the next morning whilst everyone in the house was still sleep, Issei was getting dressed to go do his normal morning routine, which consisted of running 5 miles, then 300 push-ups and sit-ups, then he'd finish off with an hour of shadow sparring to hone his fighting skills.

 **2 hours later...**

Walking in to his kitchen Issei grabs himself a cup of coffee then sits down at the table and picks up the file he had his Pawn bring to him yesterday. He then opens it and skims through the persons file looking for anything useful.

"Who's that, Ise?" A female voice said snaking her arms around Issei's neck.

"Hopefully my last Bishop." He replies caressing the girls hand. "How'd you sleep Sona?" Issei asked sincerely as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Fine, until you left our bed." She replies going to pour herself some coffee then sits down across from Issei.

"Sorry, old habits." Issei said hunching his shoulders in a carefree manner. "So what's on today's schedule, Xcess?" He asked after he set the file down on the table and looked at Sona.

Xcess then appears on the side of the table in hologram form, and then informs him that his schedule is free for today, causing Issei to nod his head.

And With that Xcess disappears Issei and Sona both separate, with Sona heading to the school and Issei upstairs to take a shower.

 **Scene Break...**

As classes progressed as normal Issei was deep in his thoughts, that is until some ignorant asshole destroyed his car out of jealousy. He looks out of the window and sees a man with blonde hair standing next to what's left of his car, and instantly stood up from his seat then walked out of the class.

Seika was wondering what had caused for her master to just up and leave in the middle of class, then she looked outside and saw brand new destroyed car.

'Whoever did that is in for a extremely violent awakening.' Seika thought to herself as she proceeded to finish explaining today's lesson.

 **Occult Research Club...**

After Issei left the parking lot where his car used to be he went to the only place that person could have gone to, and that was the Orc. Soon as Issei opens the door he could here the sounds of people... or more accurately one person was shouting, so he eases up the steps quietly making sure that no one heard him and walked in the room.

"But Rias, are you trying to disgrace your entire clan? Riser's positive that you surely don't want your family to look-"

"I will not disgrace my family!" Rias shoutouts to the man named Riser venomously cutting him off mid sentence.

"Then come with..." Riser pauses looking at the hand that was now squeezing his shoulder. "Who the fuck do you suppose to be."

Issei didn't respond he just applied more pressure to Riser's shoulder causing him scream in pain. Even though he was immortal Riser could still feel pain, and for destroying Issei's car he was going to be feeling a lot more pain.

"Issei... don't do this." Rias told Issei trying to calm him down. "He's not worth it."

"Well sure he is. If he has the guts to incinerate my car, then he's worth every ounce of excruciating pain!" Issei exclaims as he's bares his fangs.

But just as he was sink his fangs into Risers neck, a silver haired woman showed up behind Issei and put her arm in the way making him bite her instead of Riser, while the other's were shocked to see that she was enjoying it rather than trying to push Issei off.

"Grayfia, how do you know Issei?" Rias was the only one that recovered from her shock long enough to ask what everyone was thinking.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that, lady Rias, because I highly doubt you'll like what you hear."

Rias nods as did everyone else... including Riser, making Grayfia lift Issei's mouth off of her arm, which caused Issei to look at her with her blood dripping from his fangs and nod his head saying that it was alright for her to notify them.

"A few years ago, Issei here helped me get over my depression of your brother lying to me about the location of my sister." Grayfia said, causing Rias to gain yet another shocked look upon her face.

"Some perfect leader he's supposed to be." Riser arrogantly says making everyone look at him.

"You have no right to talk dipshit. Trying to force someone to marry you all so you can obtain a trophy, because that's all she'll be if she marries a fried chicken like you." Issei declares barely keeping his temper under control.

"I suggest that you leave before he decides to kill you." Grayfia suggested giving Riser no other choice but to leave.

However, before Riser leaves he declares a challenge to Issei and Issei alone.

"Mark Risers words peasant, this is not over! Riser _will_ have his bride!"

"Your right chicken little, it's only the beginning."

With that Riser vanished in a burst of flames. Once he was gone everything calmed down, including Issei. He then handed the file he had to Grayfia, who looked surprised.

"What's this?" Grayfia asked surprised.

"Open it and you'll find out." He replies with a small smile on his face as he leaned against the wall. He was happy that he could at least fulfill one promise.

While Grayfia was going over the file Issei handed to he, Rias got up from the couch she was sitting on and went to another room, but not before signaling Issei to follow her.

 **With Rias and Issei...**

The two of them were entering a room that she had kept secret from the other's in her peerage. Once they were inside Issei closed the door then went and sat down on the love seat opposite of Rias.

"I take it whatever it is you wanted to talk about, you didn't want your friends to know, am I right?" Issei said.

"Correct." She replies with a serious expression. "Since Riser only sees me as a trophy, I want to know what you see me as."

She says now with a faint blush forming on her cheeks as she held her head down avoiding the smile that Issei had. Ever since he demanded her to leave his house, she's been having this burning desire for the handsome man in front of her to dominate her in every possible way.

"Well lets see..." He began now with a thoughtful look on his face. "I see you as a beautiful woman that's been ignored her whole life and had her entire future planned out for her. I also see someone that wants the same thing as every teenage girl wants, and that's love." He concluded.

"Did you see that with Sona?"

"Sona's different, me and her were childhood friends and that changed when we both developed feelings for each other. And on the night I was going to propose to her, my entire clan was obliterated then I disappeared without proposing to her, until a little over a month ago when we reunited." Issei replies reminiscing on the recent events. "Anyways, let's get to the main reason we're alone in this room." He said getting to the point.

Rias then begins to notify Issei of the dreams she's been recently having about the two of them and another girl dressed up in wedding attire. For the most part, Issei didn't seem to mind one bit, instead he knew who the other person was, he just didn't know how she'd react once she found out what he was about to do.

"I'll take care of your engagement since he wants me a lot more than he wants you." Issei said standing up and leaving in a magic circle.

When Issei was gone Rias began to make her way back to the main room of her club with only one thought in mind.

'Good luck Issei.'

Then she entered the room where her peerage plus Grayfia was currently waiting for her to find out what her and Issei was talking about.


End file.
